I Saw Mommy Kissing the Phantom
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve and Christine’s son catches his mother doing the unthinkable… [OneShot] Leroux fluff! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


Rated: G (K)

Genre: General/Humor

Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Christine's son catches his mother doing the unthinkable… OneShot Leroux fluff! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Phantom, but I tried asking Santa and he said that was one wish he couldn't fulfill. Darn it…

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I thought this be a lovely gift for all of my readers in this wonderful time of sharing and giving. And it's Leroux fluff since I normally tend to do the dark points of his. Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's!

I Saw Mommy Kissing the Phantom

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

Young Matthew sat near his window, gazing out into the white flurries dancing in the wind around his parents' estate. The curly-blonde hair and blue-eyed boy couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he had tried. How could anyone when it was Christmas Eve?

Like most children his age, Christmas was his favorite holiday to spend with his family, mostly his father. Yet, once again, his father won't be home in time for the festivities. This would be the third disappointing Christmas for the child. But it wasn't his father's fault that business called for him to stay in the city. He _did _try to stay home but the mean old people needed him. And so go he must.

Matthew stared at his reflection in hope to catch a glimpse of his father in him. But even that wouldn't soothe the loneliness he had for him. And sadly, he looked more like his mother than father.

For a lad of five years, he was quite intelligent, which his father loved to boast about. Matthew had a knack for accomplishing whatever he put his mind into and with the type of business his father ran, that trait was needed when the time came for the son to take over the duties.

Sighing, Matthew was about to turn away and go back to bed, when he saw a dark figure hurrying across the yard and into the house. Alarmed, he dashed out of his room, down the hall, and came to a halt at the top of the grand stairs. Quickly hiding behind the post, Matthew poked his head around to see his mother embracing the stranger.

His hair was black, as night with tiny snow crystals twinkling like stars on top of his head. And when he pulled away from his mother, Matthew let out an inaudible gasp at his face—a pale, scowling mask covered the entirety of his countenance! The holes for the eyes were glowing in an intense shade of yellow and his height was so intimidating and frightful, but Christine did not appear to be afraid. Instead, she was quite the opposite.

"My love," the petite blonde woman said happily. Standing on her toes, she moved forward to kiss his lips.

Matthew covered his mouth and pressed his back into the post. He did not just see his own mother kissing another man! Carefully, he snuck around again and there she was… still kissing his frosty lips from the chilling weather. Anger flooded him at the knowledge that this wasn't his father. But anger soon grew to be fear once Matthew realized the man his mother was so lovingly holding was none other than the Phantom of the Opera!

His father had told him the tales about the infamous Phantom much to his mother's chagrin. He never believed them until now.

Matthew's first reaction was to scream for his father, but it dawned on him that he wasn't even home. The servants were on the other side of the mansion downstairs and to get to them he would have to cross the intruder and his mother.

The realization of what Matthew must do filled him with dread. He was the only male around and he was the only one who can protect his mother's honor. And if he must, he shall fight this fiend to the very end.

Taking a deep breath, Matthew got up and tiptoed silently down the steps in an attempt to catch the Phantom unaware. He was halfway when the step groaned underneath his weight. Freezing, Matthew looked up as his mother and the Phantom turned around.

A bead of sweat dripped down his face. He was caught!

Strangely enough, the Phantom didn't attack him like he had thought for interrupting the moment. The man in the mask broke out into a huge grin of what could be seen and laughed.

"Well, I guess this is no longer a surprise!"

Christine nodded, chuckling as well. "Matthew, darling, come on."

Confused, the child shook his head, backing up. "No. No. Maman it's the Phantom!"

Hurt crossed the man's eyes. "Don't tell me that after a couple days gone, you don't recognize me!" And with that, he took off his mask.

Matthew gaped in shock and finally let out a cry. "Papa!"

He flew down the rest of the stairs to be scooped up by his father. Erik forgot that with his mask on, Matthew wouldn't recognize him. Since he married Christine, she had gotten him into the habit of not wearing the mask around the house and in the presence of their son. Only when he had to go to the Opera House would he have to wear it.

"You came!" Matthew exclaimed and hugged his father tightly.

Christine beamed and held both husband and son. "We wanted to surprise you, sweetie, for Christmas. You should have been in bed, asleep."

Matthew grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't and then I saw Papa, I mean, I thought it was the Phantom and—"

"And you were scared for your mother and me," Erik finished for him. Shaking his head, he embraced his son that not even the Gods could take away his little miracle.

"Papa, are you really the Phantom?" he asked innocently.

Erik sighed. "Yes I was. A long time ago but no more. I have you and your mother in my life and that's all that matters. Merry Christmas, son."

"Merry Christmas Papa. I love you!" And the little boy wrapped his small arms once more around his father's neck, relieved that he didn't have to fight his father after all.

The End


End file.
